princess_yuna_the_last_jedi_dragon_masterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Trent
Zoe Trent is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and is one of Blythe Baxter's padawans, and her sister is Gail Trent. She has a talent for singing and often times sings or dances.She loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight. More often than not, Zoe acts like a show off or a drama queen, but she's a kind-hearted dog. Backstory Back then, Zoe, along with her younger sister Gail Trent were living in a world with fear. As she and Gail went to hiding. And then took shelter in an old abandoned pet shop, and met other pets. And they all stay at the old shop, cold, hungry, and very dirty. And then one day, a Jedi Knight Shuttle landed outside. Bio Then when Personality Zoe is a true-blue diva who can't help but take an opportunity to sing or dance, or just show off, especially when her favorite song comes on. Unfortunately, when this happens all common sense flies out the window and often-times gets her into trouble. Her biggest, well known gimmick however is that she can be a drama queen who speaks with overly-fancy airs or mannerisms to seem smarter and classy, as well as overreact when hurt or sad. Due to her behavior though, Zoe tends to accidentally act rudely to others without any ill-will or mean intentions. Such as criticizing someone openly, thinking it was better to be honest. As well as the fact that when someone is accused of saying something mean, it's often directed at her first. She also displays minor air headed tendencies now and then, such as "losing" her hat, when it's actually on top of her head, can't tell her own breed apart, and once admitting she sometimes forgets she's a dog. However, Zoe also happens to be a true friend and cares a lot for others. She will try to help them however she possibly can, and adores her family above all else. Zoe is a true-blue diva who can't help but take an opportunity to sing or dance, or just show off. Especially when her favorite song comes on! Unfortunately, this has gotten her into trouble as a result once or twice... Somewhat of a drama queen, Zoe tends to speak with overly-fancy airs or mannerisms. She also can come off a little bit rude to others when she is criticizing them or trying to let them down easily. She also may tend to overreact when she feels depressed, hurt, or upset. However despite her tendencies, Zoe is also very caring of others and tries to help whenever she can. She loves her family above all else and will put them first if they are in trouble. Appearance Zoe is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with lilac colored fur and lighter purple markings along her face, eyelids, and chest. Her ears are a violet-purple colored and resemble hair, matching the spiked tuft of bangs she has, with a single streak of pink in the center. She usually always wears a black beret on her head, along with her diamond studded gold collar. Her eyes are ice blue. When in her Jedi Master outfit, she wears a purple and tan tunic, with a white shirt underneath, and a diamond blue skirt. And a silver utility belt with her inttails on a gold buckle, and then a clip for her Lightsaber. And she would often wear dark gray robes. Main Weaponry *S&W M36 subnose revolver *Purple Ligthsaber Shoto *RT-32 Blaster Trivia *Zoe Trent makes her first appearance in * Gallery Zoe_Trent_(wielding_Lightsaber).png|Zoe Trent (weilding her Lightsaber) LPS_004_09-570x420.jpg|Zoe with Gail Zoe Trent (Jedi Outfit).png|Zoe (in her Jedi outfit) Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Sisters Category:The Jedi Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Blaster-Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Padawans Category:Drama Queens Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Team Jedi/Avatar Category:Form IV Users Category:Pets Category:Littlest Pets